


К чему прикасается тепло

by whatnotness



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ELFest, заявка 1.1 Арагорн/Леголас.<br/>Долгое время отношения были чисто платоническими. Но Леголас видит, что Арагорну нужно нечто большее. Леголас решает переспать с Арагорном. NH. Не от первого лица.<br/>Дополнительные плюшки автору, если Леголасу поначалу не будет нравиться процесс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К чему прикасается тепло

Тень Фангорна заставила Леголаса остановиться.  
Они бежали четыре дня, четыре изматывающих дня, слившихся в дорогу, пыль, втоптанные в грязь следы и живое ощущение тьмы от несущихся вперед урукхаев. Короткие передышки сминались в памяти, пропадали, словно их и не было вовсе, а усталость наваливалась тяжелым покрывалом и тянула к земле. Леголас прожил в этом мире дольше, чем оба его спутника, но забег из Тол-Брандира заставил его почувствовать себя смертным.  
Присутствие Арагорна помогало ему двигаться дальше, держаться, но что-то изменилось: пропало ощущение загнанности, враги грудой мёртвой тел остались позади, а в Фангорне не было ничего опасного. Леголас чувствовал этот лес другим, живым, мудрым, страшным и бесконечно древним, но не ужасным лесом из рассказов и легенд.  
\- Нам нужно спешить, - сказал Арагорн.  
Его спина дрожала от сдерживаемого напряжения, и, казалось, стоило только тронуть его, и он лопнет, как перетянутая тетива.  
\- Нам нужно отдохнуть, - мягко возразил Леголас.  
Гимли прокашлялся, и его взгляд был достаточно красноречив, чтобы переубедить Арагорна, если тот вздумает спорить.  
\- По лесу ходит белый колдун, о котором предупреждал нас Эомер.  
\- А хоббиты вполне могут быть в опасности. - Леголас переступил с ноги на ногу. - Но мы не сможем помочь им, если упадём замертво от усталости.  
Перед ними была безмолвная стена леса, словно он молчаливо осуждал прибившихся путников, и глухая тень от густых листьев.  
Арагорн только покачал головой. 

Первым сторожить выпало Гимли, и они, не разжигая костер, повалились на землю рядом.  
Усталость захватила тело, превратила кожу в мрамор и сковала дыхание, но не успокоила разум: Леголас не дремал, как отдыхают все эльфы, а напряженно смотрел перед собой. Он рассматривал, как причудливо сплетаются кроны деревьев и опадают листья, и чувство тревоги, не покидающее его с момента, как захватили хоббитов, обострялось. Рядом лежал Арагорн, и Леголас слушал его дыхание, слившееся с дыханием леса, и считал минуты - тысячи дней проносились для него, как мгновение, но эти минуты растягивались в столетия. Время, с того момента, как он переступил границу Ривендэлла, играло по каким-то своим, совершенно непонятным правилам.  
\- Я вся время думаю, что мы опаздываем, - тихо проговорил Арагорн.  
Его дыхание сместилось, стало ближе, словно он придвинулся и говорил совсем рядом, меньше расстояния локтя. Трава примялась, а среди шума Леголас различил недовольный шелест деревьев.  
Он хотел ответить, сказать или пообещать, что всё будет хорошо, но не любил лгать. Тем не менее, молчание связало их крепче, чем любые другие слова, как общая цель связала человека, эльфа и гнома неразрушимой цепью.  
\---  
Леголас почти не путешествовал, его мир ограничивался Лихолесьем, а отец не рассказывал про людей; встреча с Арагорном стала основой, его главным свидетельством того, что люди удивительны и прекрасны. Восхищение одним человеком перешло на весь их род, и, вероятно, Арагорн даже не знал об этом. Как Гимли показывал мужество гномов, так Арагорн – доблесть людей, и Леголас утопал в ней. Он затаился, как испуганный лесной зверь, и просто наблюдал за чем-то великим, удивительным – его сородичи так давно погрузились в вечную жизнь, что перестали замечать чудеса.  
Он не замечал этого раньше - Арагорн был ему другом, но проблемы Братства и хоббитов Леголас поставил выше. Теперь он считал своим долгом помочь. Он не замечал этого раньше - дрожащих рук, когда Арагорн держал меч слишком долго, сбитых костяшек и того, что он слишком тяжело припадал на левую ногу; как с неприятной улыбкой он трёт щетину и тянется в карман за чем-то, а потом стряхивает отросшие волосы со лба.  
Леголас больше не смотрел на кроны деревьев, он не сводил взгляда с Арагорна, с его поведения, твёрдого шага и прямой спины, его слов и действий. Пока они шли по лесу, Арагорн часто сжимал что-то на своей груди, и в тихом звоне Леголас узнал Элессар.  
Он смотрел, запоминал и собирался помочь - но никак не мог понять, что именно ему нужно сделать.  
\---  
Эдорас сумрачно возвышался перед ними.  
Митрандир предупредил, что сейчас он предвестник беды, его не встретят улыбками и радостными речами, и Леголас смотрел на стены города, ожидая от них враждебности. Он чувствовал только печальную песнь, словно Эдорас провожал кого-то.  
\- Ты всё чаще выглядишь задумчивым, - произнёс Арагорн, спешившись.  
Город встретил их песней, а люди – пустыми, затравленными взглядами: в них едва ли проблеснуло любопытство или смятение.  
\- Я путешествовал не так много, как ты, - сказал Леголас. - Мир всё ещё удивляет меня.  
\- В другое время, я мог бы показать тебе мир.  
Обёрнутый серой тканью Митрандир подозвал их ближе, а стражники вокруг неуверенно подняли копья - так, будто не знали, куда направить острие. Гимли оскалился и сильнее сжал древко топора, а Леголас наоборот опустил лук.  
\- Я бы прогулялся по лесам Фангорна. Когда всё закончится, - добавил он, - ты можешь составить мне компанию.  
\- Приятно видеть, что надежда не отпустила тебя, друг мой, - усмехнулся Арагорн.  
\- Леса, - буркнул Гимли. - Горы, вот что нужно смотреть. Горы, камень, великолепную работу наших мастеров. Людские города все как один, а горы...  
Стражники всё же убрали копья и пропустили их к длинной лестнице. Ветер остановился, как останавливается перед грозой, и мир замер.  
Арагорн придвинулся ближе и, коснувшись рукой спины, шепнул:  
\- Мы пойдём в Фангорн.  
\---  
Слова орка подняли бурю эмоций - Леголас взбежал к обрыву и остановился только, когда вниз посыпалась небольшая каменная крошка. Он отвлёкся на врагов, окрасил стрелы в чёрную, смоляную кровь орков и не успел прийти на помощь - а Арагорн рухнул со скалы вниз. Где-то за спиной взволнованно кричал Гимли, но Леголас не мог отвести взгляда от ущелья, наклоняясь, в слепой попытке заметить хоть что-то. Порыв ветра принёс ему знакомый перезвон, и Леголас отступил, прислушался к варгу: от него шел тяжелый, неприятный трупный запах, а острая шерсть царапала кожу. Элессар смотрелся на твари чужеродно, и Леголас осторожно сжал его в своих ладонях, согревая и очищая светлый металл.  
Теоден говорил о том, что Арагорн мёртв, Гимли яростно качал головой и спорил, а Эовин вздрогнула всем телом и страшно зажмурилась, когда услышала новость.  
Она заметила Леголаса и подошла к нему позже, печальная, как изваяние.  
\- Скажи, что мой отец неправ, - попросила Эовин так, как обычно приказывают.  
Он повёл головой в сторону и посмотрел вперёд: крепость сливалась с горой, и человеческим взглядом её было не различить, поэтому люди зря щурились и прикладывали ладони. Можно было сказать, что их путь скоро закончится, подарить каплю надежды, но что-то сдерживало его. Оцепенение, серое и вязкое, овладело им так же, как совсем недавно усталость, но в этот раз оно не прошло от прикосновения друга.  
Элессар оставался холодным.  
\- Я не видел, как он падал, - сказал Леголас. – и не видел, как он разбился.  
\- Значит, - медленно произнесла Эовин, - можно верить.  
Он кивнул.  
Вера людей была такой же сильной, как их желание властвовать; вера и надежда толкали их на безумные, великие поступки; вера в Арагорна вела Леголаса вперёд, а вера во Фродо могла спасти Средиземье.  
\- Он одинок, - продолжила Эовин, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Он один и ему плохо, потому что он не подпускает к себе других.  
Когда Леголас оглянулся, она уже отошла и вытерла слёзы: наследница короля обязана вдохновлять людей и укреплять их веру.  
\---  
Хельмова Падь сжимала в своих молчаливых каменных стенах, и Леголас чувствовал себя пойманным в капкан из плача, страхов и отчаяния. Серые стены, серые лица испуганных женщин и детей, серое, передёрнутое тяжелыми тучами небо, всё это вызывало у него глухую тоску, как и Элессар у сердца. Стоило вздохнуть, как металл касался кожи, и Леголас вспоминал.  
Он отгонял все мысли. Гимли ушёл к кузнецам, король Теоден вел совет, а Эовин собирала женщин, и Леголас ходил по крепости, предлагая помощь каждому. Мрачные, грязные люди смотрели на него с благодарностью и всё той же верой, и почему-то от этого становилось только хуже. В памяти выплывали рассказы отца о Битве Пяти Народов. Тогда Леголас думал, что перед великой битвой мир меняется, а в душе наступает покой, но сейчас, он не чувствовал ничего. Это даже не напоминало покой, скорее потерянность, словно его оглушили, а тьма вокруг выпила все чувства и краски мира.  
Крошечная на фоне вековых скал девочка попросила Леголаса найти её маму: она требовательно смотрела вверх, и говорила, что её мать ушла с каким-то воином. Она просила спешить, и Леголас кивнул.  
За одним поворотом он заметил, как мужчина спешно застёгивал доспех, а женщина рядом с ним поправляла юбку.  
\- Ему было нужно, - сказала она, словно оправдывалась. – Им всем нужно. Тепло - единственное, что я могу ему дать сейчас.  
\- Я ничего не говорил.  
\- Ты смотрел, - сказала женщина, но в её голосе не было осуждения.  
\- Вас ищет дочь.  
Она кивнула и снова поправила юбку, разглаживая незаметные складки.  
– Возможно, он умрёт. Возможно, все мы умрём. – Она провела рукой по лицу, смывая слёзы. – Пусть он умрёт с теплом.  
\---  
А потом пришёл Арагорн.  
Он ужасно выглядел, разбитым, ещё более уставшим, чем на пороге Фангорна, но живым настолько, что Леголас почувствовал его даже через то расстояние, что их разделяло. Он передал Элессар сразу же, и на короткое мгновение Арагорн улыбнулся, а потом помрачнел. В этот раз ему выпала роль гонца с ужасными вестями.  
Краем глаза Леголас заметил Эовин, но та не решилась подойти, а Арагорн ушёл слишком быстро.  
Он был жив, жив, и эта мысль возвращала все чувства разом: страх, надежду, веру, всё то, о чём Леголас мог думать, но не мог прочувствовать.  
\---  
Именно вернувшийся страх толкнул его на гневную речь, отдался жаром в руках, прошелся выше. Если до этого он думал о смерти, но не боялся её, то сейчас он снова ощутил себя смертным – гнетущее чувство, которое гнало людей вперёд, заставляло их проживать каждый год так, как его сородичи не проживают и сотни. Люди всегда чудовищно торопились, ошибались и разбивались о свои ошибки, но они не переставали двигаться, чувствовать, делать что-то, потому что им было отведено мало времени. Они ценили его, как драконы золото. 

Леголас предсказал им всем скорую смерть, а только после подумал, но было поздно – Арагорн ощетинился и отвернулся, а Гимли удручающе покачал головой. Люди вокруг хранили молчание, им даже не нужно было переводить – все знали, что умрут этой ночью. Но впервые правда казалась Леголасу чем-то ужасным, неправильным и непозволительным, за неё хотелось извиниться.  
Больше всего – перед Арагорном.  
\---  
\- Я был неправ, - сказал Леголас, когда они остались одни в оружейной.  
Арагорн поднял взгляд и криво усмехнулся. Он сам, возможно, думал о смерти, но не позволял себе слабости и не произносил вслух, и в этом снова проявлялась та сила, что восхищала Леголаса. Когда Арагорн похлопал его по плечу, рука у него была холодной.  
\- Всё в порядке, - добавил он, неловко отстраняясь. – Тебе не нужно извиняться.  
Холод повис в воздухе, а жар Леголаса ещё не прошёл: чувства, вспыхнувшие одновременно, как сухие ветви, не думали угасать. По его телу шёл вечный пожар, и он вспомнил почему-то слова женщины о холоде, и Элессар, который Арагорн так и не надел, и обещание, и разговор в лесу. Он шагнул ближе, не решаясь поднять взгляд, и положил руку на грудь Арагорна, прислушиваясь к биению сердца. Шорох ткани нарушил тишину, а Леголас опустил руки ниже, по животу, к ремню на брюках.  
Арагорн не шевелился и, кажется, не дышал, но когда Леголас расстегнул пряжку, он сипло выдохнул через сцепленные зубы и сжал за предплечья.  
\- Что, - произнёс он, - что ты делаешь?  
Всё ещё опасаясь поднять взгляд, даже самому себе признаться в своих действиях, Леголас просто продолжил – оттянул брюки, коснулся твёрдой, холодной кожи внизу живота. Арагорн сжал руки сильнее.  
\- Леголас.  
\- Тебе это нужно, - просто сказал он, и это было правдой. – Тебе нужно тепло, но ты не принимаешь его от Эовин.  
Не принимаешь его от Арвен, думал добавить Леголас, но почему-то промолчал – ему казалось, что стоит упомянуть её, как Арагорн отстранится и тут же закроется от него и от мира. Последние часы перед битвой никто не должен проводить в одиночестве и ожидании смерти, особенно тот, кто и без этого устал, кто должен вдохновлять, вести других в битву.  
Леголас, наконец, поднял взгляд, и Арагорн круто перевернул его, вжал в край стола, на который опирался ранее, и придавил весом своего тела. Он слепо шарил руками, развязывая эльфийскую вязь на одежде, быстро, уверенно раздевая, и Леголас ощутил короткий прилив страха. Щетина оцарапала щеку, когда Арагорн наклонился, а дыхание задело волосы. Ему не было приятно, руки Арагорна всё ещё были холодными, а перчатки, которые он не снял, неприятно саднили; но Леголас всё равно подался перёд бёдрами – всё это, убеждал себя он, нужно не ему. Он действует из любви к другу, и любовь не приносит зла.  
Арагорн потёрся о него пахом, и Леголас почувствовал его возбуждение. За спиной звенело потревоженное оружие – мечи, секиры, сваленные на тяжелый деревянный стол, и Леголас прислушался к песне металла, пока Арагорн снимал с себя перевязь с оружием. Вся решительность испарилась, и Леголас просто подчинялся чужим движениям, чужому желанию и нужде. Он заметил сеть шрамов на обнаженной груди Арагорна, но не успел их коснуться, потому что тот вдруг отступил. Полуобнаженный, с развязанными брюками и спадающими на лоб волосами, он снова выглядел теплым. Живым.  
Леголас хотел спросить, почему он остановился, но у него вышло только несколько раз вздохнуть – он чувствовал себя выброшенной на берег рыбой, не знал, как правильно дышать, и не хотел обманывать. Арагорн посмотрел на него, внимательно и долго, а потом шагнул вперёд и поцеловал, придерживая рукой за затылок. Оглушенный, Леголас замер, приоткрыл рот, и они начали целоваться взахлёб, теряясь, чуть ли не падая, Арагорну снова пришлось опереться на стол, почти навалиться на него и на Леголаса. Он снял перчатки, и руки у него стали намного теплее, а прикосновения – осторожнее, и Леголас снова подался вперёд, подстраиваясь под чужие движения. Любовь эльфов невесома и неосязаема, она редко переходила в прикосновения; любовь людей яростная и жадная, и это последнее, что успел сравнить Леголас. Он словно попал в ритм, в мелодию, которую не слышал ранее, и поцелуи Арагорна, его объятия и ласки, с каждым новым движением увлекали его в круговорот. Руками он обвил шею, а Арагорн стянул брюки одной рукой, даже не снимая их, и снова прижался, так, чтобы их тела соприкасались. Он целовал, жарко дышал, и Леголас поймал его потемневший, растаявший взгляд, потянулся сам, но не успел ничего сделать, когда рука Арагорна опустилась вниз и сжала их члены. Мир вспыхнул слепыми пятнами, то темнел, то расплывался, а поцелуи Арагорна стали короче, жестче, в подбородок, в шею, Леголас подставлял её и сам обводил руками шрамы, водил ладонями по рёбрам, сжимал за бока. Его мгновения снова стали вечностью, каждая – в движении руки Арагорна, вверх, вниз, раз за разом. Ему было хорошо, плохо, страшно, он погряз в чувствах, совершенно людских, приземлённых, слишком ярких для эльфа, и не мог ими надышаться.  
Арагорн коротко содрогнулся, а Леголас прижался лбом к его плечу и сжался, а потом расслабился, переживая что-то, чему не мог подобрать слова. Он терял дыхание и долго не мог ничего произнести, отстраниться, пусть жар другого тела был почти неприятен. Усталость казалась приятной, почти обволакивающей, и когда Арагорн сдвинулся в сторону, Леголас что-то протестующее сказал.  
\- Тише, - хрипло проговорил Арагорн.  
Он сжал волосы на затылке и снова поцеловал его. Отчасти это напомнило Леголасу благодарность, но он был слишком поглощен собственными ощущениями, чтобы понять. Вот только у них не было времени, чтобы подумать и расслабиться, и об этом им напомнил шум, гул, сопровождающийся ударами.  
Наверху их ждала война и бой, который нужно было пережить.  
\- Нужно идти, - сказал Арагорн, отстраняясь.  
Где-то наверху затрубил рог, но такой звук мог принадлежать только эльфам – и Леголас вскинул голову, прислушиваясь.  
Надежда была.

\---  
После битвы Леголас смотрел на сияющее солнце. Земля была усыпана мертвецами, она не принимала орков, которых породила в страшных мучениях, но после тяжелого боя не было сил даже оплакивать погибших.  
Они выжили, и это казалось важнее всего.  
\- Я был неправ, - повторил Леголас.  
Арагорн не улыбнулся, но его рука скользнула с плеча на затылок, и в этом жесте крылось кое-что очень личное. Рука у него была тёплой.


End file.
